Parting of Sadness and Reunion of Happiness
by Love332
Summary: Shizuka dies and asks his son to make his daddy, Rido happy by reuniting with his love, Haruka. Zero agree and is ready to make his daddy happy. On the way, he meets Kaname and they become close friends. Then they go to a conquest to reunite their papas.
1. Teaser

_**Hi! Everyone. This just came to my mind and I had to right it down.  
**_

**_This is just a little teaser. The real chapter would be much longer than this which I am still writing._ _Hope everyone enjoys it! _**

**

* * *

Teaser**

_'' Please Zero, reunite him with the love of his life. He is miserable even if I am by his side. I love your daddy very much, even if he sees me only as his friend. I couldn't take the place of his love no matter how much I tried. Zero, please. Please do it if you can. I want you also to be happy. Find the love of your life. No matter who you choose, I will be by your side. This is my last wish that I want for you your daddy to be happy." Shizuka smiled and slowly closed her eyes._

_''MOM!" Zero shouted as he looked down at his now dead mother. A sob broke from the little child and he promised, ''I am going to fulfill your last wish, Mom. I am going to find my daddy's lost love and make him happy, but I don't know about myself. I don't think I would find anyone to love."_

* * *

_Rido chuckled at his child's antics and ruffled those soft hair that he loved so much. He laid down beside Zero and pulled Zero in his arms._

_'' Zero, your mother was my best friend that a person could asked for. She shared my pain and sadness even it wasn't necessary. Shizuka was a person that I could trust without a doubt. She was in all in a perfection, but she couldn't steal my heart away." Rido said in a far away voice._

_Zero nodded and had an idea where all of this was going His father continued, lost in his own world. _

_'' The one I loved the most, the one I trusted the most, the one I was ready to give my life for, the one who broke my heart and went to the arms of another was non other than my Ha-"_ _Rido abruptly stopped before he could reveal unnecessary information to his son.

* * *

_

_''W-hat?" Rido asked interrupting Haruka. He stared disbelievingly at his brother. Not sure if he had heard right._

_''I am getting married with our cousin, Juuri-san." Haruka repeated himself._

_Rido's world shattered at that moment. His only light left his dark world. The love of his life was going away from him. Stupid tears welled in his eyes.  


* * *

_

_''Will you help me Kaname?" Little Zero asked his new best friend._

_''Of course Zero-chan." Kaname ruffled the younger boy's hair._

_''Thanks. You are the best." Zero said shyly and looked up to see the gentle eyes of his new best friend.  


* * *

_

_ ''Haruka..."_

_"Rido..._"

_The two gazed at each others eyes. Lost feelings resurfacing them.  
_

* * *

_'' I like you Kaname." Zero said in a cute voice._

_''Same, here." Kaname replied as he hugged his silver angel._

_'Wondering what's happening there. Wish everything would be alright.' Zero prayed with his whole heart. _

* * *

_Rido hugged his son and a sob broke from him. With a broken voice he said, ''Haruka..."_

_Zero's heart pounded faster as he heard the next words. This was going to change his whole world._

* * *

_Ha ha! So much suspense! Really want to know how much you like this!_

_From-Love332  
_


	2. Sadness

_Hi everyone~_

_This was supposed to be posted the previous week, but my laptop broke down and it took a week to fix it! I had to use another computer to read all of your lovely stories! Glad that this story wasn't deleted from my laptop!_

**Pairings-Little KanamexZero, RidoxHaruka or the other way round.**

**Disclaimer- Do not own Vampire Knight! **_{__Really wish I would} *wishful thinking*_

* * *

Zero sat beside the window, a far away expression on his chibi face, as he remembered the memories of himself and his now dead mother. Yes, his mother, Shizuka Hio, was poisoned by her friend. The 'friend' was an enemy of Shizuka that she didn't knew of. She trusted her 'friend' a lot, but the 'friend' took the advantage of this trust and poisoned her food when she had come to her 'friend's' home.

Zero was only five at that time when his mother died. He had cried for weeks and refused to get out of his room. He didn't eat his food for some days, but started it when his nanny, Yuki, forced him to eat it. Yuki is like his second mother and his best friend. She comforted him in his depressing times and especially when his mother died.

He still could feel the grief inside of him as he saw his mother taking the last breaths of her life. The revelation his mother told him to accomplish.

_[Flashback Starts]_

_The sky was gray and the winds were blowing turbulently. Rain was splattering heavily on the windows, as the figure on the bed was taking her last breaths. A crying five year old boy was lying beside his dying mother. Zero eyes were red for crying a lot._

_He didn't understand anything. His mother was dying and he couldn't anything about it, but stay still on her side._

_His daddy was doing everything he could. He called best doctors around the world, but the doctors couldn't do anything about his mother. They said that Shizuka was poisoned with some dangerous kind of poison that didn't had any cure. His angry daddy had nearly blown the doctors' head off after hearing their replies._

_Little Zero cried harder knowing that nothing could save his mother and she would die before his eyes. He was so useless. Only if he had stopped his mother by not going to her murderer's house._

_Shizuka's heart was torn apart at seeing her beloved angel in so much distress. She wanted so much to erase the sadness of his son, but couldn't for she knew she was going to die._

_''Z-ero, come here." Shizuka patted the space beside her._

_Zero looked up teary eyes and went obedient to his mother's side. Shizuka gave Zero a small smile and took her son's hand in hers._

_'' Zero, I am going to tell you something important. Will you listen carefully,?" Shizuka asked gently._

_Zero looked questioningly at his mother, but still nodded her head._

_Seeing that her angel was listening carefully, she started telling the saddening story of her husband._

_'' Please Zero, reunite him with the love of his life. He is miserable even if I am by his side. I love your daddy very much, even if he sees me only as his friend. I couldn't take the place of his love no matter how much I tried. Zero, please. Please do it if you can. I want you also to be happy. Find the love of your life. No matter who you choose, I will be by your side. This is my last wish that I want for you and your daddy to be happy." Shizuka smiled and slowly closed her eyes._

_''MOM!" Zero shouted as he looked down at his now dead mother. A sob broke from the little child and he promised, ''I am going to fulfill your last wish, Mom. I am going to find my daddy's lost love and make him happy, but I don't know about myself. I don't think I would find anyone to love."_

_[Flashback Ends]_

As for his daddy, Rido Hio, which he is now known as among others for he changed his last name Kuran to Hio for a reason, he didn't shed even a tear for his dead wife at the funeral. Only sadness could see in those mismatched eyes now.

His daddy had caught the criminal and gave him the most pain he couldn't ever imagine. The murderer was begging to die without any more torture which Rido didn't comply and tortured more until the murderer was killed.

He remembered clearly when his father came to his room and comforted him. Giving him a clue for why he didn't cry on his mother's funeral.

_[Flashback Starts]_

_Little Zero was sitting on his bed and crying softly for the loss of his mother. He blamed himself for not able to save his mother. Even if he knew it was impossible and didn't knew if that tragedy would happen._

_Zero was startled when he was pulled to a warm embrace. He looked up shyly to come to face with his father's handsome face._

_Rido smiled fondly at his and ruffled the silver hair of his little prince. He gave a butterfly kiss on Zero's forehead, making little Zero happy._

_''D-daddy?" Young Zero asked uncertainly to his daddy._

_''Umm?" Rido picked Zero up and tucked Zero on the bed. He then sat beside Zero, gently stroking the silver hair of his son._

_Zero smiled at his daddy, touched that his daddy cared for him very much. Without too much thinking he said, ''I love you, daddy."_

_Rido stopped stroking and looked down to see the loving eyes of his son. His heart warmed at seeing so much love in his son's eyes. He couldn't asked for more except one thing that was impossible to get. He shook that thought out before he could dwell on it more and get his heart torn again._

_Rido leaned down and once more kissed on Zero's forehead. He lovingly caressed his son's cheek and said quietly, '' Love you too, son.''_

_Zero eyes brightened and gave his daddy a tight hug. He grinned childishly at his daddy, forgetting for the moment the grief he was feeling._

_Rido chuckled at his child's antics and ruffled those soft hair that he loved so much. He laid down beside Zero and pulled Zero in his arms._

_'' Zero, your mother was my best friend that a person could asked for. She shared my pain and sadness even it wasn't necessary. Shizuka was a person that I could trust without a doubt. She was in all in a perfection, but she couldn't steal my heart." Rido said in a far away voice._

_Zero nodded and had an idea where all of this was going. His father continued, lost in his own world. _

_'' The one I loved the most, the one I trusted the most, the one I was ready to give my life for, the one who broke my heart and went to the arms of another was non other than my Ha-"_ _Rido abruptly stopped before he could reveal unnecessary information to his son. _

_He stood up suddenly trying hard not to cry for the pain that he had locked deep inside of him. With steady steps, he went outside of the room before saying a little 'Good Night' to his precious son with a hoarse voice._

_Little Zero had seen the tears his father tried his best to hide. It hurt so much to see daddy in so much sadness. He could read his daddy like an open book and he knew that his daddy was feeling a lot of pain for losing his best friend ant the betrayal of his loved one that had surfaced again from a long time._

_With determination settled on his mind, he promised himself for the second time that he would find his daddy's loved one and would make his daddy happy. He would also accomplish his mother's last wish by doing that._

_[Flashback Ends]_

''Z-..Zer...Zero...Zero-sama!" Yuki called as she saw her little young master sitting by the window looking so paler than normal.

Zero was startled by hearing his nanny's voice. He really had gone deep inside of his memories. Zero composed his face for not to worry his nanny anymore and smiled brightly at a concerned Yuki.

Yuki could see that her young master was smiling only because she was worried about him. She could slide this matter if it would make the young boy happy. She gave a bright smile to Zero and went to pick him in her arms.

Young Zero yelped as he was hosted up in warm arms, but smiled down at seeing those gentle brown eyes on him.

''Young Master, let's go outside for a walk. It would be good for you to take some fresh air." Yuki said as she went out of the room and descended down the stairs.

''But Daddy would scold me!" Zero protested. He didn't want to get scolded again by his daddy.

Yuki ruffled her young master's hair and gently replied, '' I have already talked to Rido-sama, and he agreed with me to take you out for a walk. He also said that it would be good for your health.''

Zero nodded happily and was glad that he would go outside without getting scolded. He was going to go to the park first and play there for some hours. Then while being outside, he would go search for daddy's lost love. Yuki would help him. He was sure that his nanny would know something for she was in this house before he was even born.

* * *

Rido sighed as he finished all the paperwork for today. He whirled his seat around and leaned back as he gazed out of the window. He had lots of work now as his company was growing rapidly.

He was glad that Yuki had taken Zero out of home for some fresh air. His son should loosen up or he would grow fast and Rido didn't wanted that. He loves his son dearly and wanted to hold his Zero-chan forever. He was afraid that if Zero grows up, he would leave him. He didn't wanted to loose his only light in this whole dark world. Rido shook his head at that thought and chuckled at his own childish thinking.

Rido sighed and closed his eyes. Deep inside of him, he knew that this all was truth, but he didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to be alone again. He would die rather to be lonely again. He would have if Shizuka hadn't stopped him on the right time.

He sighed again and painful memories started to resurface in his mind.

_[Flashback Starts]_

_Rido happily skipped down the road like a little girl. It was unusual of him to do this_ _as he was composed and well-mannered, but he was so happy that he would confess his love to his secret crush._

_He had a feeling that his secret love has some feeling for him also. He just hope his love would just accept his feelings or he would...Rido shook his head at where the train of his thoughts were going._

_He looked down and smiled at the wrapped present which he was going to give his love. Bubbles started to fill in his stomach._

"_Haruka...'' The name of his secret crush rolled like honey on his tongue._

_Yes, the person he was in love with was non other than his dear little brother, Haruka Kuran. He knew it was kind of wrong to love his little brother like that, but he couldn't help the feelings coming to him like the currents of the sea._

_In vampire society, the vampires could mate with same the gender. It wasn't such a problem, but they couldn't have any offspring. The pure-bloods had to mate with the opposite gender so they could have at least one heir and wouldn't decrease in numbers._

_If a pure-blood couple with the same genders, produce kids then they wouldn't have to mate with the opposite gender. They would live happily like normal couples do. This case was really rare and unheard off, but it was possible._

_Rido had been worried about this, but he had relaxed when he 'accidentally' went to his ancestor's coffin and found a book of spells ,which has a spell for a male to be pregnant, lying beside the coffin._

_He thanked his ancestor for creating such a spell. While he was in his thoughts, he reached his home without knowing. Rido accidentally bumped his head on the door and laughed at his silly action._

_He pushed the magnificent oak door of his mansion and ran inside, bumping to someone on the way._

_''Ow..ow.." Rido protested as he rubbed his head._

_A deep chuckle was heard, as he looked up to see his little brother laughing at him. Rido turned red from the embarrassment._

_''Ha ha..Sorry Haruka." Rido apologized sheepishly._

_Haruka smiled and unexpectedly hugged his dear brother. ''Its alright, Nii-san."_

_Rido blushed a deep red for having his brother so close. He breath in the unique scent that came from his brother and put his arms around Haruka so he could return the warm hug._

_Few seconds passed in a silence and was interrupted by the sibling's voices,_

_''Haruka, I have something important to tell you."_

_''I have something to tell you too, Nii-san."_

_Both backed up in each others arms and looked at each other surprised. Then they laughed at their union questions.  
_

_''So Haruka, tell me what you want to." Rido said as he calmed down his laughter._

_Haruka shook his head, '' No, nii-san, you say first."_

_Rido slightly smacked his brother's head and said amusingly, '' Haruka. I am your big brother, so do as I say." Rido chuckled at his own commanding voice._

_''Yes Mother.." Haruka replied in a light tone, but his voice became serious as continued, ''Nii-san, I am getting married, but..."_

_''W-hat?" Rido asked interrupting Haruka. He stared disbelievingly at his brother. Not sure if he had heard right._

_''I am getting married with our cousin, Juuri-san." Haruka repeated himself._

_Rido's world shattered at that moment. His only light left his dark world. The love of his life was going away from him. Stupid tears welled in his eyed and he looked away so Haruka couldn't see his weak side, but unfortunately for him, Haruka saw and was beside him in a second._

_''Nii-san, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did I hurt you?" Haruka asked in a concern voice. He forgot to finish his last sentence as he got concerned for his brother._

_Rido shook his head and lied in a soar voice, ''No you haven't. These are the tears of happiness for you." He looked at Haruka and gave him a beautiful teary eyed smile before he ran out of the house, dropping his present at the hallway._

_''Nii-san, Wait!" Haruka shouted and went to follow him, but stopped to pick the forgotten gift that his brother had dropped._

_Rido ran as fast as he could. Away from his home, his life and his love Haruka. Tears stated to fall down as he raced to nowhere. Sadness overwhelming the crying pure-blood._

_Rido stopped and breath restlessly. He looked around to see that he was in the middle of a park. It was night, so only few people walked down the streets. He went to seat on the bench and broke down again._

_''Why?" He questioned himself. Why? Why did Haruka wanted to marry Juri? Couldn't Haruka see that he loved him. **How can he know when you haven't told him?** His subconscious countered back._

_Rido shook his head. His subconscious had a point. He didn't confess his love for Haruka. How could his brother would have known. He was going to confess today, but Haruka is marrying Juri. There wasn't any chance left. If he would have confessed sooner, they would have been together now. They would have been living happily. If..if..if.._

_Thoughts of telling Haruka filled his mind. He couldn't have Haruka now. A pained sob escaped Rido. He didn't know from where, but someone pulled him in a warm hug. He could tell by the the structure of the body that this someone was a woman._

_He looked up startled to come face to his best friend's worried face. ''Rido, what's wrong?" Shizuka asked worriedly. She had come out to take some fresh air at the park, and was very startled at to see her friend crying in so much pain._

_Rido buried his crying on Shizuka's shoulder and whispered stuttering, ''Sh-izuka, Ha-ruka is marr-ying." More tears flowed down his face. He knew he was being a baby for crying so much, but he didn't care. It hurt too much._

_Shizuka stroked Rido's soft brown hair, knowing what had befallen his friend or her crush. She loves Rido very much and confessed to him also, but Rido rejected her kindly, saying that he had someone else in his heart. She was heartbroken ,but happy that Rido is happy and in love with someone else. _

_She had asked who was the lucky person, but he refused to tell her. With some pushing, she finally got her answer from him that the lucky person is Haruka. _

_Shizuka still remembered the blushing face of Rido as he said to her. It must be hard for his friend. She nuzzled those brown locks, whispering comforting words to the sad pure-blood. Rido cried and cried until he was only whimpering. It had been good to cry at his friend's arms._

_The two friends didn't notice the venomous glare that was sent to the female pure-blood._

_[Flashback Ends]_

Some tears gathered in Rido's eyes as he remembered the past. Haruka and Juuri had gotten married after two weeks. It had taken a lot of will to go there in the wedding and congratulate the married couple. He had taken Shizuka there with him so she could keep him company.

The thing that confused him the most was that Haruka was sending Shizuka murderous glares all of the evening. He couldn't understand why, but he noted that Shizuka was disturbed by the glares too.

From then, he had disappeared from Haruka's life without any trace. He had ran far away from his home with his friends, Shizuka and Yuki. His plan was to go alone, but the two pleaded him so much that he couldn't leave them behind.

Rido had married Shizuka later and had a blessing from heaven in a form of a baby. He still remembered the little angel laughing giddily at him in his arms. He had been so happy to have such a beautiful baby in his arms. Zero is his everything and he would do anything for his cute son.

Rido's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He sighed and picked the phone up, _''Hello?"_

"_Rido-sama, the meeting will start in five minutes." _A feminine voice said.

Rido looked at the clock and was surprised to see so much time passed, _''Okay, I will be right there." _He put the phone and stood up. He fixed his clothes and composed himself. This was no time for thinking such painful memories.

He swiftly went out of the room, thinking, _'Another boring meeting.'_

_

* * *

_

Hope everyone likes it!

_In the next chapter, Kaname and Zero will meet! Hope you look forward to it!_


	3. Meeting of Destiny

_Its been a while since I updated this story! Its quite a big chapter! Hope this would make up the lost time!_ :D

**Warnings-** Nothing Serious**.** Just lots of crying and cuteness our little two boys!

**Pairings- _Little KanamexZero, RidoxHaruka _or the other way round?**

**Disclaimer-Do not own Vampire Knight.  
**

* * *

**Meeting of Destiny**

A twelve-year old Kaname sighed for the umpteenth as he was lectured again from his butler Aido. To pass the time, the young pure-blood let his mind travel some place else as he bluntly ignored the bothersome lecturer.

''Kaname-sama! Are you even listening to me? Let's go home before Haruka-sama returns. If he found that _I _brought you out of home, he would have my head on the platter. I beg of you Kaname-sama!" Aido pleaded his Young Master in a desperate voice.

''No.'' Kaname said in an indifferent voice, but inside he was smirking like a Cheshire Cat. How he love to tease his own butler, who is more like a worrywart nanny to him than a professional butler!

Hearing the monotone answer, large tears gathered in Aido's eyes as he imagined his own funeral. He didn't want to die! He wanted to see his young Kaname-sama to grow, marry his love one, have kids and much more...Crocodile tears flowed like river from the turquoise's eyed vampire.

Kaname shook his head exasperatedly, but had a gentle look in his eyes. Aido would sometimes act like a crying baby and he would have to take the parenting role, trying to soothe the crying baby. Young Kaname chuckled inwardly at all of this irony.

Since his mother was no longer alive, Aido took care of him when his father was away from business which occurred like **always**. Even if his butler was utterly annoying, he still loves Aido as his family _( He would rather die than admit it loud)._

''Hana-niichan, please let me got to the park. I promise I won't play too long.'' Kaname said in his childish voice as he showed his big, brown puppy-eyes to his excited nii-chan. He always used this trick to get whatever he wants from his 'Hana-niichan'.

Without warning, Aido scooped Kaname in his arms and hugged him tightly. ''Ah~ Kana-chan, you called me Hana-niichan. I am so happy!'' Aido vigorously jumped with overloaded happiness. He normally drooped all the formalities when he was in good spirits. The thing he forgot completely was that Kaname was in his arms and that the little boy was getting very dizzy from all his jumping.

''Stop it, Hana-niichan. I am getting dizzy.'' Kaname whined while he was trying to get rid of all the stars which were dancing around his head.

Aido stopped and blushed from embarrassment for acting so childish, ''Sorry, Kana-chan, I am just too happy. For your request, I will grant it, but you have to keep your promise. Okay?'' The blonde asked as he began walking to the park with Kaname still in his arms. He just love to hold his Young Master.

Kaname nodded happily and put his little arms around his caring brother-figure. The young boy rested his small head on the older vampire's shoulder and waited till they got to the park.

His thoughts once again traveled to the other lonely part of his memory. That lonely part was his relationship with his father if you could hardly called that. To tell the truth, he hardly knows anything about his father. He rarely got to see his father on some special occasions or when he had taken a day off. When his mother was still alive, his father was almost all the time on business trips. Little Kaname got really lonely like that. From all this, Kaname thinks his father doesn't likes him so much. So from that conclusion, Kaname keeps his distance whenever his father is home.

From the last memory, he recalled his mother's last words before she left this earth,

_{Flashback Begins}_

_Juuri deeply inhaled as her breathing slowly died on. She grasped her little son's hand and cried as she whispered in her lowered voice, ''Kaname, remember always that I love you and your father. Your father also loves you, but he doesn't know how to express himself. I think...no no...I know that he has someone else in his heart. That I ruined his relationship with that someone else. If I could, I would reunite that person with your father. If you by any chance find Rido Kuran, please ask him who that person was. Please.''_

_Little Kaname nodded lovingly, but after a while his heart quickened in panic as he saw his mother taking her final breaths. No...no! This is not possible. I don't want my Mama to die. She is the only person who understands me. I don't want her to live me all alone! Kaname clenched his eyes shut ,tears flowing from the close lids. _

_Using her leftover strength, she picked her hand up and wiped her lovely son's tears. ''My dear boy, don't cry. Someday you will find someone that completes you whole and understands you the most. _

_Remember this words of mine, '__Pray that your loneliness may spur you into finding something to live for, great enough to die for'. This words would help you a lot." Juuri gave her son one of he most beautiful smiles in the whole wide world before she slowly closed her heavily eyelids. _

_Kaname shook his mother frantically, trying to wake her up. '' Mama, please wake. Please don't leave him. I love you, Mama. I will find father's someone else. So please don't die. I love you so much.'' More tears welled in Kaname's garnet eyes as he once again shook his mother desperately. His plea was unheard as his mother broke up into thousand pieces of diamonds. _

_''MAMA!'' A horrible cry left the brunet child's lips. Great pain burned his heart to ashes for losing his mother...his only best friend._

_{Flashback Ends}_

Kaname quickly brought his small hand to his face and rubbed his eyes furiously. He didn't want to cry in front of his 'Hana-niichan' and worry the blond more. So he willed his tears to not come out, which was quite difficult for his heart felt like it had been nailed with hundred of pins.

The brunet pure-blood rubbed his head fondly on the other's neck, relishing the great warm his brother-figure was giving him. Aido naturally squealed like a schoolgirl when his little master was so affectionate with him today. ''Kana-chan! You are so cute when you act so affectionately towards me! I really wish you would show you cute-self constantly.'' The turquoise's noble would have continued his praising if his Young Mater hadn't practically tore his hair out of his head _**painfully**_.

* * *

A relief sigh escaped from the tired pure-blood's mouth as he flopped himself on his Victorian sofa. Haruka raked his hand through his hair to loosen his tangled locks. It had been a hell for him these two past weeks. Work..work.. and work had been his priority these past years.

After finding his big brother missing, he just didn't wanted to live. Even after his marriage, he still loved Rido, love him now and will do for eternity. If he only found his love, he would never let go of him. For that reason, he made his work the first priority so he could forget about his pain. _'Rido..Rido..Where are you? I miss you so much. I wished that I would be with you right now, sharing your pain and happiness. I really wonder why you left me behind in this cruel world. Was it of the marriage? Nah..That can't be. Brother, don't you __love me anymore?... I really wonder why you cried that faithful day. Those tears weren't of happiness, but of sadness..' _Misery shined brightly on those brown orbs when he remembered his brother's crying face.

Another pang of misery hit his heart, while his mind reminded him another part of his life where he made great amount of mistakes...with his family. He regretted so much that he gave so less attention to his family. Now his sweet wife was dead and his only son kept his respectful distance away from him.

Haruka shook his head in misery, trying to soothe down his clenching heart. His son...Kaname...didn't come to greet him anymore. In the past, he would be welcomed home with laughter and happiness swirling around the warm atmosphere, but now he was welcomed with dead silence.

Haruka remembered how irritated he would be when he would go home and meet his cheerful family. He dropped his head on his trembling hands when he remembered how harshly he would reply back to his loved ones when they asked him of something. It broke his heart when he saw his little son crying from his rude words.

The pure-blood vampire stretched his aura around the area, hoping to find his son nearby. His hope diminished by the second when he found no sign of Kaname. His son would have gone far away to avoid him as long as possible like he always does when the older pure-blood is in home. Haruka was extremely saddened by his last thought, but a glimmer of hope glittered in his mournful heart. When Kaname would return, he would ask for forgiveness even if he had to go down on knees and beg his son.

Haruka just couldn't handle the melancholy distance between them. Kaname was so near him, but at the same time being so far away. He quickly shook his head to not get any sadder than before. With determination set in his mind, he patiently waited for Kaname to return home. He would definitely destroy this unneeded gap between them...even if he get hurt in the end.

* * *

''Vroom, vroom, vroom.'' Zero childishly made the sounds of a car as he moved back and fourth his little toy cars. He laughed merrily when he crashed the two cars together again and again. Sometimes little Zero became sadistic. The silver-haired child was so observed in his crashing cars that he didn't notice the another kid who was looking at him amusingly.

''Umm...sorry to interrupt, but you would break such a nice toy car if you continue your crashing. May I have it instead?'' Kaname asked as he tried to stifle his laugh.

Zero face expression turned into a pout as he looked at the brunet boy was trying to take his cars. ''No, you may not have it. Its my car and I can do whatever I want. So please don't disturb me, brunet boy.'' Zero replied in his serious but soft voice as he continued once again to crash his cars.

_'Brunet boy? That's a new thing to hear.' _Young Kaname thought while a chortle escaped his mouth. Nobody had ever called him a brunet boy. Its good to hear even it meant as an insult.

Zero looked at the strange boy once again and raised one of his little eyebrows at him, ''Why are you chuckling, strange brunet boy?'' Zero asked as he observed the now laughing boy.

That was the last stroke! A burst of laughter escaped Kaname's mouth at the other's boy last question. Oh my! It was so funny to hear those words with another adjective added from the younger boy.

Once again Zero scrutinized the brunet, strange, _crazy _boy. He briefly wondered if the older boy had any mental diseases. ''Umm..the mental hospital is that way. You can go check yourself there.'' Zero said in a calm tone while he gestured his way to the way of the hospital.

Kaname's laughing died a little, but once again revived when the full meaning caught to him._ 'The little boy thinks I am crazy! So hilarious, but I think I should suppress my unstoppable laughing.' _Kaname covered his mouth with his hand, trying his hardest to shut his mouth close.

After some moments of his hard work, he finally calmed down. Clearing his throat, he apologized to the silver-haired boy, who was looking as if he had grown to horns, ''Sorry for all this laughing. First of all, I am not crazy as you think I am. You were so funny that my laugh couldn't just stop. I deeply apologize for my inconvenience. ''

_'Insulting is funny? This boy sure is crazy.'_ Zero thought as locked his eyes with the wine-red ones. ''Umm...I forgive you. You are not crazy, but you are...**insane!**

Kaname's left eye twitched as he persuaded his lips to be closed, but that didn't last long when the other boy once again added another stupid adjective,

''My mistake, you are greater than an insane person... you are a **CUCKOO!**'' Zero stood up and went closer to the crazy boy as he said this.

Kaname lost all his self-control and tackled the annoying boy down. They rolled over each other, trying to hit each other. While they were fighting, the continued their childish banter.

''I am not.'' Kaname said defensively.

''Yes you are.'' Zero said in a teasing voice. He sure hadn't enjoy teasing someone so much before.

''Not.''

''Yes.''

''Not.''

''Not.'' Zero grinned as he said his answer. The older boy sure would fall in his trap. He wasn't disappointed when the crazy boy did exactly what he had thought.

''Yes.'' Kaname protested, but when seconds passed away and he saw the annoying boy smiling, the words finally caught up to him. He nearly tore his hair out of his head if small but gentle hands stopped him.

''I am sorry. I shouldn't have said all of this.'' Zero castes his eyes down, feeling the guilt eating him. He went overboard this time, but who could blame him for having so much fun. Hope he could tease the brunet boy in the future...His inner-self smiled evilly.

Kaname slightly scratched his head awkwardly, but still had a smile on his face. ''Its alright even if you are annoying. Hope we can be friends for you are quite interesting to be with.'' Kaname looked away to hide his red blush, but Zero caught it nonetheless.

''I would love too. By the way I am Zero Hio.'' Zero smiled brightly as he introduced himself.

Kaname also gave one of his best smile, making Zero's heart to ran a frenzy. ''I am Kaname...Kuran Kaname.''

Zero's eyes zoned to a circle as the information fall down to him like bricks. He can't believe it! He finally find someone who was a Kuran! No joy can be compared to this one.

Zero grasped Kaname tightly, afraid that Kaname would disappear if he lets him go. Finding his voice, he asked softly, ''Are you by any chance related to Haruka Kuran?"

Before the question, Kaname was wondering if he had said anything wrong. He said only his name... but why was the silver-haired boy so shaken. When he heard the question, he grew more uneasy. This path was sure leading to something big...

The young pure-blood looked at Zero curiously before replying to his question, ''Yes, I know him. Actually he is my father. May I ask you why are you asking this?"

Tears slipped from the lilac eyes as he choked out a relived sob. Finally he had found his daddy lost love. His daddy sure would be happy.

Zero hugged Kaname tightly, enjoying the warmth the other boy was giving him. Kaname also wrapped his hand around the boy, attempting to calm the boy down. He once again pondered what had made the boy cry so much. He will keep his mouth shut till Zero stops crying for he didn't want to make the Zero cry more.

Zero rubbed his face on Kaname's chest, farther wetting the brunet's shirt, but Kaname didn't mind at all. As moments passed, those two children stayed in each other's embrace, enjoying each other's warmth.

The silence was comforting between them. Zero was the first one to break the silence, '' Kaname, sorry. I have been finding your father for a long time because he is my daddy's lost love. This was my mother's last wish when she died and I also want to make my daddy happy. Will you help me?"

Kaname's body stilled in shock as he looked at Zero with his mouth open. So Zero's daddy was his father's love. This was so unexpected, but he was glad that his father would be happy...and maybe his father would come to love him in the future...

Zero's heart broke into small pieces as he heard no response from Kaname. He didn't want to lose this chance. He finally found his father's friend and a new best friend. He won't let go any of them at any chance. Once again, tears gathered in his eyes.

Kaname came out of his thoughts when he heard more weeping. _'Whaa! What did I do now? I didn't even speak!' _Kaname rubbed circles around Zero's back, hoping to stop the unstoppable tears of the crying boy.

''Zero-chan, no offense, but you a really are a crybaby.'' Kaname grinned as he watched the Zero to react on his words. _'Yea! It worked!' _Inner Kaname did a victory dance.

Zero tears stopped immediately and he was going to give Kaname a caustic reply; but abruptly closed his smart mouth when he saw Kaname's grinning face. He would not reply now, but he would sure get revenge on Kaname when they would be in a more comfortable atmosphere.

Feeling his mood lighten a little bit, he asked Kaname once again, hope shining in his eyes, ''Will you help me Kaname?

''Of course I will help you Zero-chan.'' Kaname ruffled the smooth silver-hair.

Zero beamed in joy and once more tackled the brunet boy, but this time it was in happiness. ''Thank you so much, Kaname.''

''Your most welcome, but Zero, do you know anything about my father and Rido-san?'' Kaname asked in a curious tone, eager to find about his father and his lost uncle.

''Yes, I can tell you. But how do you know my daddy's name?'' Zero questioned in a surprised tone. He didn't think that Kaname would know his daddy.

''Ha ha. To tell you the truth, my Mama before she died also asked me to find father's someone else. She told me to ask ask Rido-san about my father's lost love, but it seem that he himself is my father's love. Its the work of destiny that we two meet in such a place.'' Kaname slightly scratched his head as he said all of his lines. He kind of sounded a hero from a romantic movie.

'' I see. So then let me tell you about our parents and how we will get them together.'' Little Zero grabbed Kaname's hand as he walked to where is nanny and a blond man were sitting. Now its time for planning...

* * *

Haruka's ears perked as he heard the door of his house to be opened. He quickly made his way down the stairs and nearly jumped in joy when he saw his son entering the house with Aido.

With vampire speed, he ran to his son and hugged tightly the surprised boy. ''What...Father?" Kaname managed to say through his suddenly dried throat.

Aido was also surprised to see Haruka-sama hugging Kana-chan so suddenly, but he was happy that Haruka-sama_ ,he dares to think, _finally came to his senses. It was about time._' Today sure is a good day!' _Aido thought excitingly as he quietly observed the father and son's heartfelt exchange.

''Kaname, Kaname, my son. Please forgive me for being such a bad father. I promise that I would be better father than before. Kaname, I love you so much. I missed your beautiful smile since that day. So please give me another chance to be better. I beg of you.'' Haruka started rambling his inner feelings, for he just wanted Kaname to get close to him and love him as he did before. The old pure-blood surely misses his old-_clinging_ Kaname.

Shock raked Kaname's body like an electricity, he didn't expect his father to say all of this things so suddenly. He didn't even know that his father even loved him. His Mama had said that his father loved him, but he just couldn't believe it.

Although he was doubting, his heart was beaming in happiness right now, but his mind was telling him other things. That he shouldn't forgive his father for being so bad to him, for not being him when he needed him the most and for not loving like he should have...He just can't forgive his father no matter what...

Haruka's heart was smashed into pieces when he heard Kaname's following words, '' Sorry father, I can't forgive you...'' Kaname continued his sentence, but the other words didn't reached the pure-blood's ears. His only hope for happiness shattered into pieces...

To be continued...

* * *

_I am bad, aren't I? First I killed Shizuka and then Juuri. I love those two characters very much, but it was necessary for the plot!_

_Umm... Hope you liked Kaname and Zero's little childish banter. Those two are so super cute to write.*laughs*_

_=Serious= Should Haruka get another chance from Kaname soon or should we let him(Haruka) suffer a little bit more? *whistles nervously*  
_


	4. Plan in Motion

_Hello dear readers! This should have been up before two week up ago, but my beta reader isn'tt feeling well! So I updated this by myself! Wish you would enjoy this! :D_

**Disclaimer- Do not own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

**Plan in Motion**

_Haruka's heart was smashed into pieces when he heard Kaname's following words, '' Sorry father, I can't forgive you...'' Kaname continued his sentence, but the other words didn't reached the pure-blood's ears. His only hope for happiness shattered into pieces._

Haruka clutched his hair tightly, shaking his head in denial. First Rido left him..then Juuri..now his own son. Was he so despicable to begin with? If he is, no wonder his family left him.

Haruka had no right to complain. Every bad thing that happened to him was his own damn fault. Nothing could change his bad luck. Fate was cruel to him from the beginning. Why live in a world where there is only pain to come? He should have died with his parents in the accident.

Engrossed in deadly thoughts, Haruka didn't sense the upcoming presence behind him. He was startled when he small arms brought him to an embrace. ''Father, you really have to quit your half-listening habit.'' Kaname smiled as he hugged his only parent tighter._ 'It won't be long before my whole family would be completed.'_

Haruka turned his watery gaze to his son, finding amusing wine-red eyes looking at him. _'Great. Now Kaname is making fun of me. Right about now, I must be looking like a clown in a circus. ' _The pure-blood thought in sarcasm. ''Why do I have to listen more when you made your point very clear, Kaname?" Standing up, Haruka trudged his way to his bedroom, but was stopped when something tugged his shirt.

''Yes, Papa. I made my point very clear, but you didn't listen half of it. Now please pay attention to me and listen my sentence carefully." Inhaling a deep breath, Kaname continued, "I said that I can't forgive you, but I still can give you a chance.'' Kaname tugged his Father's shirt tighter to bring him down.

Oh...that wasn't what he was expecting, but it was still pleasant no gratifying to hear all of this. Haruka's eyes brightened considerably. Little Kaname was giving him a chance?.. This was the happiest thing that happened this past few years...and Kaname had called him Papa! Kaname was giving him chance to be a better Papa. No happiness can be compared to this.

His son's former-self was finally returning. Wrapping his arms around the small body, Haruka hugged his beloved Kaname tighter. Finally, he was able to have some happiness in this world...

''Kaname, honey. Thank you for giving me this chance. I promise I won't waste this happiness you have gave him.'' Haruka kissed his child's forehead lovingly and picked Kaname up in his arms, earning a yelp in return.

''Papa, what are you doing? I am a grown-up boy! Please put me down.'' Kaname protested halfheartedly. Embarrassed from his Papa's antics, Kaname buried his face on the the older pure-blood's neck. _'Um..Papa's blood smells so delicious. I am hungry all of a sudden.'_

''Kaname, in front of my eyes you are still my adorable, small son.'' Haruka laughed wholeheartedly. His son was just too cute. Thinking of himself grown up.

Feeling tickling, his gaze traveled to see Kaname nuzzling his neck hungrily. ''Kaname, when was the last time you drank blood?"

Kaname's crimson eyes met wine-red ones in question, but still replied nonetheless, ''I drank blood tablets this morning.''

Haruka arched his left eyebrow at the definite answer. He didn't know whether to scold his son or be proud of him. ''Kaname when did you drink _real _blood?" Haruka specifically emphasized the word 'real'

Kaname still looking at his Papa's face, answered in a lost voice. '' Umm...when Mama died...'' Suddenly, tears gathered ruefully in the child's eyes when the death of his mother entered his mind.

A painful pang hit Haruka's heart his son broke down in sobs. The most shocking thing was that Kaname hadn't drunk any real blood from then. What a horrible parent he is! No wonder Kaname can't forgive him. '' Dear, you haven't drank blood from then?", before Kaname could protest he drank the blood tablets, he added quickly, ''I mean _real _blood. I thought you were drinking from Aido-kun.'' The older pure-blood really thought that Kaname's butler was giving his own blood to nourish his son.

''I am not drinking from Hana-niichan. After Mama's death, I put myself into blood tablets.'' Kaname's lips turned into a small frown as he wiped his tears from his eyes. He still remembered the gross taste of the tablet when he first tried, but it didn't last for long. When the vampire scientists made the tablets more 'edible', the young pure-blood specially met the scientists and thanked them for the successful experiment.

Haruka's mouth gaped. When did Kaname became so mature? Putting himself into blood tablets instead of asking him. Well, he couldn't say he was the best choice, but still Kaname could drink from Aido or someone else he trusts. What can I do with a son who is full of surprises?

''Kaname, you should have drunk real blood. It won't do you good if you start drinking blood tablets from such an early age. Now let's go to our room and then you will drink from me. No protesting.'' Slightly scolding his son, he rushed to his bedroom with Kaname in his arms.

''But what about the blood tablets?" Kaname still protested when his father asked him not to. It was a part of his personality to rebel against something. Kaname just loved to switch from his _'good- boy mode _to his _'bad-boy mode.'  
_

''They can just go to hell.'' Haruka lips moved upward when a laugh escaped Kaname's mouth.

* * *

''Daddy, I missed you.'' Zero rushed forward and glombed his Daddy. He had seen his Daddy this morning, but still missed him.

''Missed you too, my prince.'' Rido said while embracing his beloved child. Picking Zero up, he made his way to the sofa, where he was currently sitting before Zero barged in happily.

Sitting comfortably with Zero in his laps, he asked the boy about his day, '' Zero-chan, how was your day at the park? Did you enjoy?"

''Oh yes, Daddy! Today was the best day ever! I made a new friend today. Even if that stupid brunet was annoying at first, we became great friends afterward. It all thanks to you that I made a new friend today.'' Rambling happily, Zero's eyes sparkled in joyfulness.

Rido smiled as he looked at Zero being so happy. It hurt a little bit that Zero wasn't entire happy with him, but at the same he was glad that Zero found someone who makes him smile like that.

''Ze-chan, you should thank Yuki for this. She was the one who asked me to let you go to the park. By the way, what's name of your stupid, brunet friend?'' Rido asked, suddenly feeling very curious to know the boy's name.

''Daddy~ You can't call him with those adjectives. Only I am allowed to do that! Ummph!'' Zero pouted. He didn't like his Daddy to call Kaname like that. For some reason, he felt that he has the only right to call Kaname anything he wants.

''Okay, okay. I apologize. So what's the boy's name?'' Rido apologized. His eyes shimmered in interest when he saw his little angel being so mad. This boy really had an impact on Zero.

''Forgive you. My new friend's name is Kaname Kur-" Zero slapped his hand over his mouth before he could reveal anything more. He was so in big trouble now...

''Kaname what?" Rido asked, his heart beating faster for an unknown reason. The last name couldn't be Kuran, right?

Little Zero had to think fast before hell breaks loose. What other name could be start with the prefix Kur-? Kurouso? No, his Daddy already know this person. '_Think fast Zero.' _The silver-haired boy encouraged himself to think faster. _'Kur, Kure, how about Kurenai? She is a classmate of mine that Daddy doesn't know. Really hope this name works.'_

''Kaname Kurenai.'' Zero replied. He was feeling guilty to tell a lie, but it had to be done for everyone's sake. He knows his Daddy would forgive him.

''Oh.. I see..'' Guess his presumption was wrong after all. He didn't how he would handle the situation if the last name would be Kuran.

''Daddy, Can I ask you a favor?" Seeing the nod from his Daddy, he continued, ''Could you possibly meet Kaname's Dad? That way you could trust Kaname and maybe you could friends with his Dad." Zero reasoned with his Daddy, hoping he would accept. If his Daddy won't accept, he would just plead more.

Rido sighed heavily. His son had a point. It wouldn't do him a great damage if he met Kaname's Dad. With that conclusion, he nodded his head in agreement.

The thing that the pure-blood didn't know was how wrong he was. This future meeting would change his life for ever...

* * *

A yawn escaped Kaname as he nuzzled his Papa's chest. He was now so sleepy now that he had drank his Papa's delicious blood. Stifling another yawn, Kaname asked his favor before he went to his dreamland. ''Papa, may I stay over Zero's place tomorrow?"

The young pure-blood had already told his Papa about Zero being his new friend and all. He also asked if his Papa could to meet Zero's Father. His Papa was reluctant at first, but when he made his puppy eyes, his Papa agreed in no time. Kaname's puppy eyes sure came handy.

''Umm... from your description Zero seems a sweet boy and I think you like him.'' His suspicion was confirmed when Kaname blushed. Acting if he didn't saw, he smiled as he continued his sentence, '' I decided you can stay over Zero's place." Kaname's eyes brightened in happiness and he hugged his Papa. This side of him Kaname always wanted to see. He was glad that he gave this chance to his Papa.

'' Thank you, Papa.'' Closing his eyes, Kaname thanked sleepily. His eyelids closing by the seconds passed.

''Your welcome, my son.'' Haruka, bringing Kaname closer to him, also fell asleep afterward.

* * *

Rido, kissing Zero's forehead, straightened up and soothed down his clothing. He was just his way to go to meet Kaname's Dad. Today, Kaname is also coming to stay over. He would have denied his son's request, but to see Zero so happy, he just couldn't say no.

Rido would just wait to see how this Kaname boy was then go out to meet the boy's parent. He couldn't trust Zero to a stranger. The thing that confused him was why hadn't the boy's Dad come to meet him in his home instead wait for him at the Square Plaza? Something is definitely wrong, but Rido ignored his warning insticts.

''Oh! Papa! Look! Kaname is here!" Zero pointed at the limo, where a young boy came out of it. Skipping happily, he went to greet Kaname.

Rido's gaze followed Zero's figure and stopped at the brunet, who he assumed was Kaname. The thing that shocked him was that this young boy seemed a lot like the younger-self of Haruka. This boy couldn't be related to Haruka, could he? He couldn't feel any pure-blood aura around this boy.

Rido came out of his thoughts when the new friend of Zero introduced himself, '' Its nice to meet you, Rido-san. My name is Kaname. Zero has told me everything about you. Its great to finally meet you.'' Kaname smiled and shook his uncle's hand even if the former person didn't know about this fact.

Smiling also, Rido replied, ''Nice to meet you too, Kaname-kun. You really are a good boy as my son said.'' He could tell by the appearance of Kaname that he comes from a good family and by the look of his limo he is rich too.

Rido doesn't care if Kaname came from a rich family or not, he just wanted to entrust his son to someone who would be good friends with Zero and care for his prince. By his instincts, Rido could tell that Kaname was the right person. The gentle eyes of this boy told him everything.

''Kaname-kun, please take care of Zero until I am away.'' Ruffling the Kaname's brown hair fondly, he made his way to Zero and once again kissed his angel on the forehead before taking his leave.

''Kaname, let's go to my room. I have the newest games in market. Wanna play it with me?" Zero jumped in excitement. This day cannot get any better.

Before Kaname could answer, Zero grabbed his arm and pulled him into his room.

* * *

''Wah~..Zero-kun's father is late. Hope he comes in ten minutes or I will leave.'' Haruka tapped his foot impatiently on the floor while he looked at his watch. He was waiting here like half an hour. The pure-blood wasn't the person who could wait patiently. He just prayed Kaname wouldn't kill him for not meeting Zero's father.

Haruka came out of his musings when a familiar voice asked him from behind, ''Are you Kaname-kun's Dad?"

''Finally, you came!You know you shouldn't make a person wait.'' Haruka turned himself to see that familiar face he missed so much. Eyes as size of a soccer, Haruka's mouth gaped at the sight. Dressed in maroon and black clothes, his big brother was standing before him with the same expression he has on his face at the moment.

''Haruka...'' Rido managed to say through his dry throat. The painful memories invading his mind again. Why should he meet Haruka after all this time?

''Rido...'' Haruka whispered in a lost voice. Finally, his wishes are coming true by one after another. He is seeing his older brother again...

The two gazed at each others eyes. Lost feelings resurfacing them. This meeting would decide their lives forever.

* * *

''Kaname, lets go to bed. I am sleepy.'' Zero stretched his hands, feeling sleepy all of a sudden. Kaname and he had so much fun playing with each other. He wished that this day would be like other days of his life.

''Okay Zero.'' Standing up, Kaname went over to where Zero was. He took of his shoes and socks off and lay beside a sleepy Zero.

Zero coming closer to Kaname, asked in a soft voice, ''Kaname, how did you hide your pure-blood aura?" His daddy and he used the spell that Yuki had given them to hide their auras. They just couldn't understand where the brunette had found such a powerful spell...

''The spell that Yuki-san gave me.'' Kaname replied as it was the most obvious thing.

''Oh..'' That wasn't a surprise.

Scooting a little closer more until they were bodies were almost touching, Zero said cutely as he hugged his friend, ''I like you Kaname.''

Smiling gently, Kaname replied as he hugged his silver angel tighter, ''Same here.''

_'Wondering what's happening there. Wish everything would be alright.'_ Zero prayed with his whole heart as he fall into dreamland.

* * *

Weeping his eyes in bored-room, he waited patiently at the staircase for the arrival of his daddy. Kaname had already left in the morning when his driver came to pick him up. He wished the older pure-blood would stay with him more...but Kaname had apparently somewhere to go.

His daddy was missing for a long time. Its already three o'clock in the afternoon. He prayed that his daddy would be alright and nothing bad happened with Haruka-san last night.

Zero's heart thumped loudly when the door creaked open and his daddy came in. His Daddy's hair was shielding his face so he couldn't know what expression was on his Daddy's face.

Young Zero was startled when his daddy suddenly grabbed him and brought him to a tight hug. Tears falling from his eyes to the younger one's shoulder.

Before Zero could ask what was wrong, Rido hugged his son tighter and a sob broke from him. With a broken voice he whispered,_ ''Haruka..."_

Zero's heart pounded faster as he heard the next words. This was going to change his whole world. The words that would hurt him more than anything.

_'' You can't meet Kaname-kun anymore."_

* * *

_Hoho! A cliffy~ Did you like it?_ *giggles* Poor Zero, he can't meet Kana-chan anymore! Why? Can't tell you! *evil laugh*

_See you in the next chappy!_

_From-Love332_


	5. One Step Closer To Their Goal

Yes! Finally finished this chapter! Hope you look forward to it!

**DISCLAIMER- DO NOT OWN VK.**

* * *

**One Step Closer To Their Goal **

Hearing the door creak open and his Papa coming inside, Kaname stood up from his position and sprinted toward his Papa to give him a big hug. But stopped in mid-step when he felt the suffocating aura of the elder pure-blood evading the small space between them.

In pure instinct, Kaname took some steps back, fear gripping his body. Who could blame for having a bad experience with his Papa in this mood? Well to elaborate, in the past, his Papa would hit his mother when she try to calm the enraged pure-blood and shout at him for no apparent reason. He remembered those experiences clearly as a day and was traumatized till this day.

Sensing his son close by, Haruka rejoiced greatly; but his short-lived happiness disappeared as he saw the terror reflecting in his son's eyes. He expected that, but still it hurt like hell. The only thing he wanted to do right now was to go over to Kaname, scoop the boy in his arms and hug his son until his misery starts to lessen; but still he hesitated, not wanting to scare Kaname anymore.

Kaname, who was trying to overcoming his fear, took a step forward, his heart beating loudly in his ears. The young pure-blood didn't know what to do in this situation. His mind was telling him to run away, get away from this dangerous being as far as possible, while his heart urging him, telling him to go to his Papa and take all the pain away from those brown eyes.

Making up his mind, Kaname did the only thing that seemed right. Running over to his Papa, Kaname embraced the shocked pure-blood, blinking adorably at his parent. ''Papa, I love you." Kaname slowly whispered, nuzzling his face on his parent's tummy in some kind of comfort to give him.

Haruka smiled ruefully, fully understanding what his little toddler was trying to do. The pure-blood bend down and hugged the small frame of his son, inhaling the sweet scent coming from his son. How he wished to have hug his son and wife all those years before. How he regretted to mistreat his love ones so badly.

He didn't deserve to have love, but fate had different plans him. For the first time in years, fate had taken his side and wanted him to have joy in life, even if it came only from his son. That was enough for him.

''Papa, now tell me everything. I will help you." Kaname placed a small kiss on his Papa's forehead, bringing their forehead together.

Nodding, Haruka started, averting his eyes in the process, so his son couldn't observe the pure grief reflecting in his eyes.

* * *

_/Flashback Starts/  
_

_''Haruka...'' Rido managed to say through his dry throat. The painful memories invading his mind again. Why should he meet Haruka after all this time?_

_''Rido...'' Haruka whispered in a lost voice. Finally, his wishes are coming true by one after another. He is seeing his older brother again..._

_The two gazed at each others eyes. Lost feelings resurfacing them. This meeting would decide their lives forever._

_Moments passed in silence, neither of the m breaking it. Afraid of what will happen next._

_Haruka sighed. They wouldn't go anywhere if they stayed silent all day. So Haruka broke the pregnant silence with his shaky voice, ''Rido, it been a while. How are you?" The pure-blood wanted to ask so many questions, but felt that this was the right way to start._

_'' I fine you. You?" Rido swallowed the nervous gulp, looking everywhere instead of his object of affection._

_''Fine.'' They weren't getting anywhere with this conversation. ''So our children set us up. Huh?" _

_Both chuckled as the revelation dawned to them. Another pause surfacing between them after that._

_''Kaname is such a sweet child." Like you, Rido silently added. No doubt Kaname reminded him of Haruka with those looks._

_''Yeah, can say the same about Zero."Haruka chuckled while scratching his head like a child, reminding Rido of his beautiful childhood memories. _

_They had been so happy in their childhood period. No worries to have. No tension between them. Freely talking to each other. Freely playing with each other. And freely, fully loving each other...Now nothing is the same as before. That last thought left a bitter taste on Rido's mouth._

_''Rido, I missed you.'' Haruka caressed his love's cheek, their breath mingling with each other._

_''W-hat?" The elder of the exclaimed as he took a step back, uncomfortable with the sudden,close distance between them._

_''I missed you.'' Haruka said again as he took a step forward while the other took another back. He would say it billion times if his supposed elder brother could understand it. _

_Taking steps back, Rido cursed as his back hit the wall. He was trapped between the wall and the approaching pure-blood coming towards him. Rido turned to the other side and was making his way there if he wouldn't be slammed on the wall and trapped in Haruka's arms._

_The elder pure-blood struggled and thrashed, but his brother won't budge an inch. He was already a nervous wreck and Haruka's face the last one he wanted to see right now._

_Haruka's face remained impassive as his brother tried to escape, but failed to do so. Seeing Rido giving up, Haruka let a smile curve on his full lips. Haruka tilted his elder brother's chin upwards, locking his eyes with his brother's beautiful ones._

_Not able to control himself, Haruka leaned in and kissed Rido passionately. Moaning as pleasure whirled in his body. Breaking the kiss, Haruka whispered the most sacred words for him, _

_''Rido, I love you."  
_

_SLAP_

_''Don't you make fun of me." Sorrowful tears escaped from Rido's eyes. He had enough. He wasn't the laughing stock of his brother._

_''But-" Haruka laid his hand upon Rido's shoulder, but it was roughly pushed away by the enraged pure-blood._

_''DON'T TOUCH ME!" The pure-blood shouted at the top of his lungs. He didn't..he didn't want to shout, but at the same time he didn't want to get more hurt than he already was. Haruka already had Juri, so why should he love him? Didn't Haruka marry Juri because he loves her, so why in the world he say that he loves him? He doesn't understand anything. Everything is so damn confusing.  
_

_Rido's heart beat in agony as he saw how his love gripped his hand tightly, clear pain evident shining on those eyes he love so much. He didn't want that look to appear on his beloved face, but still he manage to do. He was such a horrible brother...and a horrible person to love. Haruka didn't deserve him. He was better off with Juri.  
_

_Couldn't take anymore of this, Rido ran and ran as far as he could. Like that day. Same thing happening once again. Leaving his love behind him in pain_

_Tears dripped from the brown eyes as he his watery gaze traveled at the retreating back of his brother. Once again, Rido was leaving him behind..._

_/Flashback Finishes/  
_

* * *

''So that's what happened." Rido sighed, rubbing his eyes tired while explaining to his son.

Zero was looking at him with an unreadable gaze which unnerved Rido greatly. His son surely got his traits from Shizuka.

''That's it?" Zero questioned, seeming very matured.

"W-hat? Rido exclaimed, taken a back by the question of his little toddler. He told a such a heart-broken story with much difficulty, and his son asks 'that's it'?

''Daddy, you are really stupid. You left because you thought Uncle Haruka was making fun of you and that you didn't want to hurt Aunt Juri by taking him away. Did you even listen to the whole sentence while Uncle Haruka was explaining? This listening of the half-part of the sentence have got to you many troubles. Please quit it before you get to any more troubles." Zero's voice softened as he hugged his father tighter from his sitting position.

''What do you mean?" The elder pure-blood looked down at Zero, surprise clearly evident on his face.

_'My Daddy can be such a baby." _Zero smiled at his thought and decided by himself to take action, ''Uncle Haruka wasn't making fun of you. He loves you very much. And for Aunt Juri, she is-"

''My Mama is dead." A small voice interrupted their talk.

Surprised, Rido and Zero turned to see Kaname standing behind them. When had he come? This question invaded their mind, but still left it for the last.

As the full meaning hit Rido hard, the pure-blood nearly fell from the couch. He was feeling both sad at hearing this news and guiltily happy that no one was standing between him and Haruka. _Juri is dead. Then Haruka wasn't making fun of me?..._

Kaname gripped Rido's shirt and nudged him down to come to his eye level. ''Um..My Papa has been miserable his whole life without you. He only loves you and you only. So please go to my Papa and be with him. Then you both can be happy. I and my Mama will be happy if you become my other parent." Kaname smiled as he locked his gaze with his soon-to-be-parent.

''Kaname-I..don't..I- want." Rido stuttered. He couldn't make any coherent sentence in this state. The pure-blood was overjoyed right now. Finally his love of his life would become his to have, to cherish, to love... The goal of his life was finally accomplished.

''Just go, Daddy." Zero softly requested, hardening Rido's already resolved decision.

Standing up from his position, Rido patted Kaname and Zero's heads before trudging out of his house. This time he wasn't going only to meet Haruka, but make the latter his. He won't back down no matter what challenges lie ahead.

* * *

_Blood_

_Delicious Blood_

_His blood was oozing from his wrists. Falling down on the floor.  
_

Opening his eyes, Haruka sighed exasperatedly. This was the end of an sad story. _It was his end._ But he didn't regret it. He had a chance to make up with his son and confess to Rido. He had no grudges left. on this planet earth. Rido can find somebody worthy to love _unlike him _and live happily with that person; and Kaname...

_Kaname_

He didn't really think about his son. What will happen to Kaname? With whom will he live? Aido...Yes, Kaname can stay with Hanabusa. After all, the blond is a far choice than any other person he had met. And Kaname also considered the blond vampire as a brother-figure. So it would be the best for him.

He knew later in his life he would turn worse than before. Would treat Kaname badly or maybe hit him. Dear heavens, not that. Absolutely not that. He didn't want to see the hatred and pain in his son's eyes in the future. Kaname would be far better without him. At least he would be remembered lovingly.

_Blood didn't stop. Continued to overflow from his wrists. His eyes getting blurry by the loss of blood.  
_

He felt his heart beat slow down_, _depriving his body from the sustain nectar. Feeling his eyelids get heavy, Haruka slowly closed his eyes. A tear escaping and falling down on the ground, mixing with the blood there.

_Now, everyone would be happy. His existence disappearing from the world would start the happiness of his love ones...  
_

The pure-blood didn't know how wrong he is...

* * *

_Oh man...didn't plan on doing that! *looks at Haruka's unmoving body* Don't worry Haruka, I will save you! *hope so*_

_So my dear readers, do you want Haruka to live happily or be dead miserably? Its up to you all! *smile*_

_Please Review. :DDDD  
_


	6. Happiness

_This is the last chapter of this story! :) Hope you enjoy it!:)_

**Beta Reader: **Llewelleyn**. **_(Couldn't have done without you :D)_**  
**

**Disclaimer: Do not own VK.**

* * *

**Happiness**

Barging inside the familiar mansion, Rido looked around to see any trace of Haruka. A rue-filled smile appeared on his face from seeing nothing that has changed in his previous house. Everything was exactly as he remembered.

Pushing his thoughts aside, Rido went deeper into the mansion. He used to have lots of other times fondly remembering the sweet memories embedded in this house. As he walked upon the stairs, a delicious smell of blood invaded his nostrils, freezing him in his step. That blood is was no one other than Haruka's! What on Earth happened to his love?

With vampire speed, the pure-blood runs towards the room where the smell of the sweet crimson fluid was at its climax. His heartbeat thumped loudly in his ears as he got closer and the smell grew stronger than before as seconds passed. _'Please let Haruka be well!_ ' Rido prayed in his mind, not wanting to believe something happened to his love.

Finally reaching the room, Rido stopped dead in his tracks at the heart-wrenching sight before him. His Haruka was lying against the tub, water with blood overflowing from the sides. But, the most horrifying thing was that he couldn't hear Haruka's heartbeat. _'No … no … not now. Why is this happening now?'_

The elder pure-blood stepped forward, gaining help from the wall to keep himself steady. As he was close enough, he fell down on his knees before Haruka, crying his heart out.

''Haruka! You can't do this to me! We finally could be together and you're dying! How cruel can you be?" More sobs broke out of the distressed pure-blood, but he still continued to talk, ''But you know, I've realized my mistake. I am the crueler one of the two of us. I shouldn't have said those things to you and left you here all alone. I'm so sorry, Haruka. Please don't die. I love you … I love you." Rido shook his little brother frantically, hoping to hear something from the unmoving figure.

''Haruka, please answer me. Please tell me you love me. At least say anything. I beg of you." The pure-blood rested his head on his love's chest, not bothering as blood and water soaked his clothes. No heart beat was heard. Haruka was gone.

''I love you … I love you … I love you … I love you, Haruka." Rido repeated the phrase like a mantra—punching Haruka's chest in desperation, tears flowing nonstop from his eye sockets.

_Ba-thump _

Rido's attention perked up, not believing his ears.

_Ba-thump Ba-thump_

Pressing his head against the chest, Rido's eyes produced more tears, but this time of gratefulness. He could hear the heart beating even if it was low. No other beautiful sound could ever be compared to this.

Not wanting to lose more precious time, Rido straightened up and scooped Haruka in bridal style. If it wasn't for the deadly situation, he would have admired how Haruka perfectly fitted in his arms.

Reaching the bedroom in a second, Rido delicately placed Haruka on the bed. Then, he went over to get the bandages from the drawer. Quickly getting them, the brunet once again proceeded his way to the bed.

Rido sat beside the unmoving, but living creature and took Haruka's wrist in his hand. Suspecting the injured wrist, Rido's heart clenched painfully to see the multiple scars on them. _'Haruka seriously tried to kill himself, didn't he?'_

Pushing his thoughts aside before it could hurt him more than necessary, the elder pure-blood immediately tended the right wrist first and then the left one, stopping the blood for coming out.

Done with the bandaging, Rido brought his wrist to his mouth and plunged his fangs in it, storing the blood in his mouth. Then placed his mouth on top of Haruka's, opening the other's mouth so the transferring of blood would be easy. He did this same procedure 'til he could hear Haruka's heartbeat getting stronger and the healing abilities of the pure-blood kicking in.

Feeling exhausted from the blood loss, Rido collapsed on the other's chest, the steady heartbeat lulling him to sleep. Now, everything would be finally alright.

* * *

_Where am I?_

_Why is there darkness surrounding me?_

_Am I dead?_

_Haruka walked forward endlessly, but didn't reach anywhere—the darkness all over the place. __Then, suddenly, the light slashed the darkness, making a path for him to take. Not missing the chance, Haruka ran towards the warm light, unknown sanctification raking his body._

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes with much difficult, Haruka groaned as a headache made itself known to him.

_'Damn ... that hurts!' _He wondered why he was feeling weak. It took some moments until all the memories rushed to him, giving his headache extra boost.

_'Shouldn't I be dead?'_ As far as he remembers, he was sitting in the tub of bathroom, blood flowing from his wrists. The pure-blood tried to look at his wrists, but his futile attempt failed, and he once again dropped his head on the pillow.

_''Haruka ..." _

Haruka's eyes widen in shock. That … that is his beloved's voice. How can it be? Not believing his own ears, the brown-eyed pure-blood looked down to see Rido snuggling on his chest, saying his name so lovingly.

Yes, he is finally dead.

Unable to resist, Haruka gathered all his strength and lifted his right wrist to caress the wavy brown hair; smiling as his brother unconsciously nuzzled his hand. He really wished this scene could have happened when he was alive. But, still, it doesn't matter because his wish had come true even if wasn't alive anymore.

After minutes passed, Rido's eyelids opened, revealing mismatched eyes. Mmm … that hand caressing his hair is so warm. Dazed, the pure-blood nuzzled the warm chest. Feeling the caressing stop, the mismatched-eyed pure-blood looked up to lock his with beautiful brown ones. Realization hit him hard and he straightened up; shock and happiness evident on his face. Haruka is alive and is still breathing. He wasn't able to stop the tears flowing from his eyes once again. Damn it, he was becoming a crying baby.

Haruka ruefully smiled. For some reason, even if he loves the other, he made Rido cry the most than anyone.

''Rido … why are you crying?" Haruka caressed the other's cheek, trying to comfort his beloved by this small gesture. _'What paradise is this when his love one is crying?'_

''You ask why I am crying? You stupid idiot! I am crying because you were in the edge of dying! Killing yourself doesn't solve anything, you moron! Once again, you were leaving me behind in this cruel world …" A sob broke out of him. He just hated to think about never seeing Haruka again.

''I am not dead?" Haruka wondered aloud. Clear confusion stitched on his face—he was so sure he was dead.

''Of course you aren't! Can't you see me here?" Rido was in hysteria right about now.

''I see. So, why are you here? And why did you save me? Didn't you leave me before?" Haruka harshly asked, arching a questioning eyebrow—his confusion was replaced with anger.

Rido flinched at the harsh tone Haruka is using with him. Guess he deserved it, but he won't chicken out now! He would tell his feelings no matter what happens!

''I am sorry about yesterday. I was just so scared that you were making fun of me, throw me away, and then go to Juri. Honestly, Haruka. I was scared. But, my doubts vanished when Kaname came to my house today and he said that Juri is dead and that you love me and only me. I was saddened for Juri's death, but at the same time happy that no one would stand between us anymore-." Rido abruptly cut his speech and averted his eyes to the other side, looking everywhere instead of Haruka.

''You don't have more to say?"

Nodding, Rido gulped before he said the most sacred words that would change his life, ''I … I … love you." The pure-blood was a red tomato right now.

''I love you too."

''Huh?"

''My dense brother, I always loved you, will now and will forever." Smiling, he brought his love's face closer, and placed a kiss on the other's lips—his anger forgotten. _'Who can blame him for forgiving his blushing brother?'_

Seductively breathing out in his brother's ear, Haruka whispered, blushing cutely at his own words, ''Won't you take my wet clothes off?''

And our dear Rido had no problem to fulfill his brother's wish. He would happily do anything for his soon-to-be lover, and he would happily succeed in his request.

* * *

_(Three months later)_

''Zero, Kaname! Go to bed, now!" Haruka commanded as he entered the room. _'Sigh, the kids could be so troublesome.' _The pure-blood decided to move in with Rido as now they were lovers. And he also wanted Kaname to be happy with Zero and he could take care of both of them.

''But, Papa~ We just started our game!" Kaname protested, wanting very much to play the new video game.

''Yes, Papa! I want to play this game now!" Zero decided to butt-in the conversation.

''No buts! Go to bed this instant! It's past your bedtime and you would be late for school again!'' Haruka scolded his stubborn children. '_Who did they got their stubborn personality from?'_

''Your Papa is right, kiddos. Go to bed. Tomorrow is weekend and you can play all you want." Rido sweetly intervened, managing the kids perfectly to listen to him.

Pouting, Kaname and Zero nodded, placed their game on the table before saying their good nights and ran upstairs the stairs into their room.

''Not so fair~ You manage them so perfectly." Haruka pouted, but then smiled as two arms wrapped around his mid waist.

''You look so cute today. Wanna go to the bedroom?" Rido smirked as he led his lover to their bedroom.

Haruka could only blush. In these three months, Rido had gotten a lot bolder than before. It was quite unnerving when he wasn't the one in control, but he didn't complain.

* * *

''Kana-chan~ Thank you once again for helping to bring our parents together." Zero nuzzled Kaname's chest, feeling sleepy already.

''Your welcome, Ze-kun." Kaname wrapped his around Zero, nuzzling the crown of silver. The little boy had been thanking him every night for this past three months. And he would only reply with a welcome, not getting annoyed.

_'I am so glad Kana is with me! I only planned to reunite our Daddies, but I also got my love that Mommy was talking about. It reminds me of a commercial I saw today: Buy one and get one free.'  
_

Zero let a joyful giggle at the last thought. That commercial really seemed similar to his situation.

Kaname shot Zero a confused look, but apparently said nothing.

''I love you, Kana-chan!" Zero said out of the blue. He really had to get rid of this habit before someone gets a heart attack.

''Love you too." Kaname smiled and brought the small body closer to him. Zero sure is a surprise box and he loves him for that trait.

* * *

_Haha! Zero sure got that right! He bought 'Haruka' and got a free 'Kaname'. XDXD_

_Yeah! I wrote a happy ending! I love those so much! You didn't think I would really kill Haruka, did you? :)_

_Would like to thank those who reviewed the last chapter: _**fujoshii92, Amaya Ishimoto, sotfreakazoid,**** ben4kevin, REINA KERTA, ****TearfullPixie, LuanRina, irmina,**** sairakanzaki, kitty tokyo uzamiki, sara, Sasu**_-_**Sama'Sarukiji-Sempai, mpiedz, vampiie the loner chick and **the ones who read this story!:)

One more thing before I close, would anyone like a little omake in this story?:)

Hope you will review! And thank you for reading this chapter!:DD

_From: Love332_~


	7. Rido and Kaname

_Oh man! Sorry for the late omake! Had this stored up for a month and today had the courage to post it! *hits myself*_

_Away with my blabbering, please enjoy this chapter! :) _

_Couldn't contact to my beta reader for this story. So my lifesaver is the name written under this sentence! ;)  
_

**Beta Reader: Gothic13Hinata** _(Thank you for your hard work)_**  
**

* * *

**O.M.A.K.E. 1  
**

**Rido and Kaname**

Small footsteps were heard in the empty hall. The figure of the small footsteps stopped in front of the mahogany door. Opening a door by a centimeter, the mysterious brunet peeked inside, looking for a certain person.

A small smile crept on his face as he was greeted the sight of the person he was looking for. Kaname silently took some steps forwards until he was directly standing in front of his mismatched-eyed uncle- who was behind the table, sitting on the chair and was signing documents. _'I have to do this when I grow up.' _He thought grimly. Grown up people were very boring. He could see that.

''Uncle Rido?" Kaname broke the silence by his soft voice. His uncle looked so concentrated on his work that he didn't want to intrude.

''Yes Kaname." Rido signed the last document, then placed it inside of his drawer. Checking one last time if anything was amiss- no errors were found- the pureblood stood up from his seat and curiously examined his foster son.

Kaname directed his gaze up for a second before letting it fall once again. He was nervous as hell at what he was about to ask.

''Kaname?" The elder pure-blood asked once more. Curiosity rolling in his voice.

''Umm...um...I...want...no we...um.." Kaname stuttered, his body trembling. Coherent words refused to come out of his mouth. He was so scared at voicing out his question.

Sighing, Rido went over to Kaname, kneeling down until he was in Kaname's line of vision. The mismatched-eyed brunet caressed Kaname's hair, and placed fallen brown locks behind the child's ear.

''Kaname don't be scared. I won't scold you or anything. I am your parent after all. You can discuss anything with me. I have absolutely no problem." Rido explained gently, not stopping his caressing. He smiled when he felt Kaname relaxing a little bit.

''Okay, Uncle Rido." The small boy chirped happily and was about to ask the 'forbidden question'; but was stopped when a finger pressed on his lips, not allowing to speak.

''Kaname, how many times I have to say this? I am your 'parent'. Call me 'Daddy' instead of Uncle Rido. The way you address me really feels distant.'' Rido reprimanded Kaname in his slightly strict voice. He didn't like Kaname calling him Uncle, because the small pureblood is his son now.

Not wanting his Daddy to be angry with him, Kaname looked up and made those famous puppy eyes at Rido. The elder pure-blood wouldn't have fallen for it if he was used to it. But as he knows, he was just getting to know Kaname and just couldn't handle the cuteness of the child.

So the next thing Kaname knew, he was 'glomped' by his Daddy, who was hugging him like his life depends on it.

''Kaname! Why do you have to be so cute? I just can't restrain myself from hugging you!" Rido gave multiple kisses the brown hair, earning him a small giggle.

''Daddy~ Stop~ I can't tell my problem like this!" Kaname backed up in Rido's arms, trying to get away from the tickling kisses.

Giving one last kiss to his new son, Rido put the giggling brunet down. ''Fun time over. Serious time begins." He loudly and clearly announced even if words were quite childishly chosen.

Kaname blinked. Then blinked once again. Then as two confusing second passed, he understood what the elder pureblood was asking. Once more, he started to sweat like he had ran a marathon.

Deciding this wasn't going anywhere, Kaname made his mind to finally ask. If the answer is a 'no', he will just have to go with plan B.

''Daddy, the thing I am going to ask you would be a little shocking, so please bare with me.'' Seeing the slight nod, Kaname continued, ''Um...so...I want to marry Zero. Would you kindly give his hand to me?" Kaname finished the last two sentences in a breath and locked his eyes with the mismatched ones head on.

It was now or never. Even if he was scared, the small brunet didn't let it show on his face. And that impressed Rido greatly. The pure-blood would just ask some questions to be sure that Kaname would take really good care of his angel.

''If you pass my test, I will gladly give Zero's hand in marriage to you." Rido let a smile appear on his face when he saw the happiness on the brunet child's face. Question 1: Pass.

"So Kaname, will you take care of Zero really well?" Kaname nodded his head. Fully determined. "Will you always keep Zero happy?" Another determined nod. ''Will you love Zero with all of your heart? And won't hurt him." _Like I did. _Rido silently added the last part miserably.

''Yes. I will always take care of Zero no matter what. I won't let nothing in this whole planet hurt him. And will always keep him happy. I will love Zero with the last of my breath and would die before I could hurt him." Kaname honestly spoke, choosing to ignore the misery flashed in his Daddy's eyes- because he would probably hurt by asking an unrequited question.

''That's my boy. Zero is all yours to have." Rido grinned- he was doing that a lot these days- and ruffled Kaname's hair for hearing the perfect answer he wanted.

''Thank you, Uncl- I mean Daddy." Kaname smiled brightly and was about to leave the room, but was stopped when he heard his name being called,

''Kaname, take this. Keep it in a safe place because you will need it in the future." Rido threw a white scroll to Kaname, which the confused pure-blood caught it easily.

''What's this?" Kaname questioned while scrutinizing the amazingly-soft-to-touch scroll. Was it a certificate for his brave deed?

''Lets say, in the future I am expecting to have some cute grandchildren." With that said, the smirking pureblood left the room before he could answer anymore of Kaname's questions. Future would be interesting indeed.

Kaname looked at the retreating back of the other pureblood, then directed his full attention on the innocent scroll in his hands. _'What in the world is this? And what does it have to do with having grandchildren. Oh man! This is so confusing!' _Kaname huffed, irritated for not getting what in the world was going on. No matter. He will just ask his Daddy the next time he sees him.

The brunet didn't know how hard it would be to actually get a full answer from his Daddy. After all, Rido is the king of stubbornness and that's a trait that Zero gained too.

* * *

_Like it? Hate it? A sweet review? :)_

_Haha~ Does anyone remember what that scroll is about? *grins* *gives teddy bear hugs whoever finds it*_

**Next Chapter: Haruka and Zero**_  
_

From: Love332_  
_


	8. Haruka and Zero

_Here is an another chapter! Please do enjoy! :)_

**Beta Reader: Gothic13Hinata13**

_Would like to say 'Happy Birthday' to vampiie the loner chick!__*__Happy Birthday, dearest!*  
_

* * *

**O.M.A.K.E 2  
**

**Hakura and Zero**

''Papa~ You look so handsome today." A fourteen year-old Zero skipped into the garden like a rabbit and hugged his 'handsome' Papa- who was sitting on the chair, drinking his morning coffee and enjoying the silence, which was sweetly interrupted by his son.

''Oh! Thank you Ze-chan~ You also look quite cute as well." Hakura scooped the blushing Zero in his arms, chuckling at the other's utter cuteness. Both of his sons were the greatest example of cuteness. They will make a really good pair together.

''Moo~ Papa! I am a boy! Cute doesn't suits a boy! Please call me 'handsome'. Sometimes Daddy and Kaname call me 'cute' and I really don't like it!" Zero's lips turned into a pout. Obviously displeased at being called 'cute'. Even if he is a teenager now, his childish personality didn't change.

Coughing, Hakura suppressed the laughing bubbling in his insides, which didn't end up too much successfully.

Zero took a curious glance at the unexpected laugh from pure-blood. What was so funny that his Papa was laughing like a crazy person, who needed to be transfer into a mental hospital?

''Papa, are you alright?" Zero arched an questioning eyebrow, changing to his mature side. Thanks to his Daddy, he was well-trained to be mature. Sigh…adults are so childish.

''Yes I am alright. Sorry about that. You were just too cut- handsome while explaining like that." Hakura had recovered from his laugh in few moments. Leaving him in only coughing, which mostly could be described as giggles if you were the one hearing that.

Zero narrowed his eyes at the slip, but said nothing. He would forgive his Papa this one time.

''Ze-chan are you sleepy? Look your eyelids are getting lower." The pure-blood inspected the child in his lap. From the body language, he could see no fatigue and could not sense any tired auras from Zero. So what was the problem? Is my cute son sick?

''I am not sick. And Daddy, why are you calling me cute once again when I have told you to not? If you call me again cute, I won't talk you for months."

_'Oops, I must asked the question aloud. Oh, now what to do? How can I make Zero in a good mood? Think Hakura. Think!' _Suddenly a light bulb appeared above his head. Giving him a brilliant idea that would help this current situation.

''Zero, how do you feel about Kaname?" Hakura once again suppressed his laughing- which worked successfully this time - at seeing the sudden red face of Zero. What was better than changing the topic? Everyone seems to doing that a lot these days.

''W-hat do you mean?" Zero couldn't help but flush a deeper red.

''I mean, if you like him or not?" Umm…this is getting interesting.

Zero chewed his lip, an act Hakura found it as the most adorable, thinking of an accurate answer to give. ''I like Kaname a lot... as a brother I mean.'' _'Phew that was close one.' _Zero mentally sighed. He was afraid at what his Daddy would think when he conveys that he likes Kaname in _that_ way.

''I see. So it wouldn't bother you if Kaname marries someone else? I have someone in mind. And I perfectly sure that Kaname also loves that person." Hakura hid his mischievous grin under his usual serious mask at seeing the downfallen look on the silver-haired face.

''….'' Zero bowed his face down, his bangs covering his eyes. He couldn't answer that question. To say at least, he didn't want to answer. From the day he met Kaname, he decided that this person would be special and Kaname would always be by his side. And he won't back down by the appearing of a random person - whom he wanted kill this instant.

''Could you please tell me that person's name, home address and phone number? I would love to have a chat with my brother's love." On the outside a sweet smile was presented, but inside he was burning with murderous intent.

''His name is Ro. Kaname didn't tell me any other information. I think you should ask him and maybe he will tell you. Because he is you brother after all. Then you can tell me who is my future son-in-law." Hakura winked. He just loved to add fuel on the fire. Sorry, Kaname. You are in hell of a trouble.

_'So Kaname's love is a male? Grr…why did he have to choose a stupid, random boy over me? What does that boy has that I don't? Is he a macho man or something? I will just have to ask by myself. When I get the rightful information, that idiot boy between Kaname and me would no longer be among the livings. And then Kaname would be mine alone.'_ Zero mentally gave a dark chuckle. No matter how innocent he looked on the outside, he is a pure-blood after all. And it doesn't matter how young they are, they're possessive of their mates; and he isn't an exception.

''Don't worry, Papa. I will get information from Kaname, even if I have to use unnecessary force." Zero chuckled and quickly pecked on Haruka's cheek, before leaving to find his handsome mate. _'Kaname, I am coming for you. And you better have some good excuses to give. '_

Hakura's lips curved into a Cheshire grin before he drank his now cold coffee and once again enjoyed the silence that was broken fifteen-minutes ago. Acting as if he didn't just signed his son's death warrant.

_'Somebody is in deep trouble.'_

* * *

_Does anyone noticed who Ro is?~ Kaname is in deep trouble thanks to Haruka! *giggles*_

I would like to thanks this people for their wonderful reviews: **shi setsuna, kitty tokyo uzumaki, TearfullPixie, ben4kevin, irmina, Akane Rosery, Brookie cookie17, vampiie the loner chick, LuanRina, and NekoGirl2BusyWriting2Flirt. **And the people who read this story! :)


	9. Who is Ro?

_Well, here is the last chapter, please enjoy! Give apologies to the reader who wanted a lemon, but I didn't have the urge to write one...*sighs* Sorry! :)_

_Anyway please enjoy! This takes place right after Omake 2._

* * *

**O.M.A.K.E 3 **

**Who is Ro?**

''Kaname, where in the world are you?" Zero gritted his teeth tightly in anger, while he barged to his soon-to-be spouse's room. Never in million years, he would let this 'Ro' to get between him and Kaname! Never, you hear, Ro! Wherever the hell are you…

''Geez Zero! What happened! I was just taking shower! Did the aliens finally took control of Earth?" Kaname sarcastically phrased his sentence, clearly enjoying color red blooming on Zero's face-even it was from anger. Ze-chan sure can be cute.

''You jerk, its not time for jokes! Kaname, I swear to you; a murder will occur today! You will see the news and see me behind the jail bars! Just please prepare bailout before the media gets a handful!" Zero was at the end of exaggeration now. Kaname made a mental note to forbid sugar candies to the silver-haired for a month. He knew those sweet, little devils, had a special power to mess with people's mind.

''Hey, Zero calm, down! You are getting hysterical.'' Kaname shook Zero roughly, trying his best to calm the other boy down before he really goes out and murder someone.

A few minutes later, Zero had calmed down from his hysteria; but he was just eerily quiet, making Kaname more scared than he dares to admit. A quiet Zero equals a very dangerous Zero.

''Now tell me, what's wrong, Zero?" The brunet couldn't take more of this awkward silence, and asked the first thing that was on his mind. As far he remembers, the last time he saw Zero, they were in good terms with each other. So somewhere in his absence, Zero got upset by who-knows-what.

''Where does he live?"

''What?" Who lives where?"

"Is he better looking than me?"

"Excuse me?" What the hell is Zero talking about? Who in the world can be more handsome than Zero? _'Well, you of course!' _That silly voice in his mind replied back. Yes, he has to admit that he is handsome and smart too…also very charming...sticking rich too...every girl's dreamy prince and...Shut up! Its not right time to be egoistic! He can do that when he doesn't have his hands full. After all, Zero is the first person in his priority list.

"Or he is strong?" Zero continued, seemingly ignoring any questions Kaname had.

"Zero, what the hell are you talking about?" Right now, Zero didn't make any sense. If he didn't knew better, he would say Zero is clearly out of his mind.

''Kaname, you know damn well who I am talking about! Why did you chose 'Ro'? Am I not good enough or you? I thought when...when I...grow up...I will marry you! Now you have squashed my dream, you stupid, brunet boy! You can do whatever you want to do with 'Ro'! I am out of here!" Zero turned on his heels to go to his respective room, clearly hurt. He can't stand to be with Kaname when he knows his beloved pure-blood has someone else in his heart. _A damn 'Ro'._

''Zero! Wait!" Kaname grabbed his angel's arm, stopping the other from escaping. He needed to hear some explanations when he didn't know a thing about what was happening. What the hell was Zero talking about?

His heart lurched in his throat when he met with teary, silver eyes. Sigh. Now, what had he done to make Zero cry? He won't be a good husband if he makes his angel cry all the time.

''Zero, angel, what's wrong? Did I do something to upset you? Please answer me." As gently as possible, Kaname tipped Zero's chin upwards, to meet with those mesmerizing lavender eyes. Lightly he wiped the tears that had gathered in the corner of the younger teen's eyes.

''Kaname...you love 'Ro' instead of me! That's what's wrong!" Zero sniffed and wiped the upcoming tears with the back of his hand, pushing Kaname away from him. He wasn't going to cry in front of Kaname. That would be very pathetic of him.

''Oh?" Who is this 'Ro'? If he remembers correctly, just a few minutes ago he noted that Zero had said this name several times, but he was too preoccupied with the matter in hand to worry about that tiny detail.

''Don't 'oh' me, mister! I don't want to see you ever again."

Before Zero could storm out of the room, Kaname's grasp on Zero's hand again and he brought the shorter body close to him, locking his eyes deeply with the wide ones.

''Let me g-Umph!" He was cut-short when a pair of lips descended on him, hindering him to say anything more, and his mind to get muddled up with his feelings.

The kiss lasted for few seconds, but those were the seconds that Kaname needed to show Zero his own feelings. If Zero is smart enough, he will understand. If not, he will just continue kissing until his meaning hits that big brain of his silver-haired angel.

''Kaname..." Zero averted his eyes to the side, a blush dusting his features, but nonetheless, after some moments, his eyes unknowingly found Kaname and he instantly got lost on them. Unconsciously, his hand tangled itself in the brown locks and pushed it downwards, so he could reach those tempting lips. The kiss was the only reassurance he needed for his feelings.

Kaname grinned. He knew Zero is a smart boy.

Before they had the pleasure to kiss each other once again, a loud knock interrupted them.

Kaname glared at the door heatedly, a feral growl strengthening to spill from his mouth.

Whoever it is, they won't see the sunrise tomorrow.

On the other hand, Zero-who came out instantly from his daze when he heard the noise-blushed deep red, but his hand was placed where it was last time, which was in the brunet's hair, much to Kaname's gratefulness.

''Who is it?" Now, Kaname had the urge to murder someone. Painfully, may he add.

''Oh! Kana-chan! It's your 'Ro'! Didn't we promise to have our 'date' today? So that's why come out quickly!" Cheerful voice just started to babble, but the two occupants-one was giving a death glare, while the other sweating like a madman- completely ignored it.

''Your **'Ro', **huh?" Zero whispered, his eyes glinting dangerously.

''No, Zero! That's Shi-!" Before Kaname could say anything, a punch landed square on his face, and the brunet-took of guard- stumbled down.

''Kaname you can got to hell with your 'Ro'! I don't give a damn!' Zero shouted and stormed out of the door, _after _he roughly pushed the overly-cheerful 'obstacle' aside.

''What's with that guy?" Shiro scratched his head, a frown taking a place on his lips.

When he finally took notice of Kaname, he ran over to him, ''Oh, senpai! What are you doing lying on the floor? You will catch a cold if you continue sleeping here." Shiro fussed over Kaname, clearly worried for his senpai.

''Shiro, what are you doing here?" Kaname sat up, having his back on the wall to support him.

''You told me to come, so we can go together to the museum!" Geez, his senpai really had a bad memory. Maybe he will ask his doctor to prescribe memory pill for Kaname-senpai.

''Was that what you call a 'date'?" Kaname asked, knowing the answer beforehand.

''Yup!"

"What's with 'Ro'? Isn't your name Shiro?"

"Of course it is! It seemed cute, and I love when you of all people call me with cute pet names! After all, you are my vampire prince." Shiro winked and that grin never planned on leaving his face.

''Why did you put 'your' infront of 'Ro'?

''Like I said, Kaname-senpai, you are my prince, that makes me technically one of your servants."

Kaname sighed. Why was this trouble-some vampire even born?

''Is that the only reason? Because you have really ruined my life."

''Yup!"

''Shiro, I hate to say this, but you are a bird-brained jerk, who doesn't how to add one plus one!" If Kaname didn't have a broken nose, he would have beat up this no-excuse-of-a vampire!

''I do so! Its…um…just a sec…let me count.." Shiro's gaze traveled downwards on his fingers as he continued. One finger plus one finger equals..."Two!"

Kaname banged his head on the nearest wall.

Well, aside from his idiotic friend- when they had become friends, he still can't remember- he has a lot of explaining to do. He has to work hard to convince stubborn Zero. Whoever told him marrying this 'Ro' person, they would suffer painfully and would wish they had never been born and specially messed with him.

In the distance, one Hakura Kuran sneezed. Guess someone is remembering him.

* * *

_Haha! Kaname now has a great explanation ahead of him! XDXD Shiro is an OC here! Love writing about him! XDXD_

_I would like to thank everyone who has been with me until the end of this story! You all are so great!:)_

_Also, I special give thanks to the readers who reviewed the last chapter:_ **ben4kevin, LuanRina,** **Neko Serena**_,_ **KyouyaxCloud, kitty tokyo uzumaki, Akane Rosery,irmina,** **TearfullPixie, shi setsuna, Brookie cookie17, sairakanzaki,NekoGirl2BusyWriting2Flirt, TearsOfWinter, mochiusagi, vampiie the loner chick,**** ArthuriaAbyssEl**_,_ **Kyuubi no Goddess, **and people who alerted and favorited this story.

_Once again, thank you very much!_

**~Love332~**_  
_


End file.
